Adventure Time: Adventure Forever
by UranusDuck77
Summary: What Time Is It? Adventure Time! Twisted with an Marcelee theme, every chapter is actually a episode. Do note that this is my headcanon and may not be actually canon in the actual series, as it also includes a massive amount of OC's. Enjoy!


_"Fionna! Hurry along! We're gonna be late!"_

"Are you even _serious_ right now?" Fionna mumbled underneath her breath, coldly. Her and her long-lost twin-brother Finn, along with their adopted "siblings;" Jake and Cake, we're heading to the Pizza Kingdom. Finn was upbeat and ready to go, but Fionna on the other hand was still in bed, tired from the adventuring day before.

_"Fionna! Fionna Mertens!"_

"Alright! Alright! I am getting up! Glob!" Fionna snapped back, fiercely. For it was only 6:00am in the morning- much too early to be out of bed in Fionna's opinion. She hastily got up, moaning. "Glob, why does it have to be so freaking early!" She mumbled to herself, while getting changed and packing her backpack. Finally, she put her sword in her bag, and climbed down the tree fort's ladder, only to meet up with her twins annoyed eyes.

"Fionna! We're totally going to be late now!" Finn exclaimed, panicky. "Oh Glob, Pizza Princess is going to kill us! Not to mention, what if this completely ruins or relationship!? She'll think me of the guy who always shows up late!"

Fionna, Cake, and Jake all stared at Finn blankly, then finally burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Ooh, I get it now! You-You just want to make an impression on your girlfriend your sooo in love with!" Fionna yelled, through strokes of laughter, as she wrapped her arm around the back of her twin brothers neck. Finn was blushing profusely, irritated.

But Fionna was right. Finn only wanted to wake up this early and go to the Pizza Kingdom, only to see his girlfriend he met a few months ago. They met after an near-death experience, involving Pizza Princess nearly getting killed by the hands of the assassin. Finn jumped in and saved her, and ever since then they have been going on dates and what-not. Fionna had never seen her twin so happy in his life. Finn and Pizza Princess were in a state of pure bliss, and Fionna was completely certain that the princess was the one for her brother.

"Shut up, you guys! Let's just go!" Finn finally yelled, firmly. As the laughter died down, the quartet hurried out the door, off on their way to the Pizza Kingdom.

"Remind me, why are we on our way to the Pizza Kingdom again, sugar?" Cake asked Fionna, confused.

"We have to meet up with Pizza Princess, Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum at the Pizza Kingdom." Fionna replied, while stroking Cake on her head. Cake was Fionna's best friend and adopted sister. Before Fionna met Finn, her and Cake were house-mates that constantly went on adventures together. They moved in with Finn and Jake just last month, and the villains within Ooo haven't stood any chance against the adventuring quartet. But as they were growing older, the crime rate has really gone up in Ooo, and they didn't have as much time as they used to when they were twelve. Back then, they had all this free time to run around and punch out bad guys, but now that they are 16 years old, along with Cake and Jake both having families to care for, Finn and Fionna were dealing with other stuff, like relationships, other than battling monsters and villains. There just wasn't enough time anymore to go dungeon exploring or witch hunting.

Finally, they arrived at the Pizza Kingdom, where sure enough; Pizza Princess, Marceline Abadeer, and Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum were waiting outside the castle.

"We're here!" Fionna yelled to the three girls, gasping for breath.

"Finn!" Pizza Princess exclaimed, while running up to hug her boyfriend. "Glad you made it!"

"Pizza Princess! I'm so sorry!" Finn began. "Didn't mean to be late! I swear i'll never be late again!"

The princess stared at him, as they departed from their hug, and then finally burst out into giggles. "Oh Finn, it's fine! Remember, i'm the calm type." She replied, smiling.

"R-Right...Your more laid back..." Finn replied, embarrassed and nervous. "Sorry, I'm just used to Flame Princess' raging all out over the smallest things...ya know..."

Flame Princess was Finn's previous girlfriend. They broke up after an misunderstanding involving visions that Finn had, including a terrible letter he wrote to her, pretending it was written by somebody else (The Ice King respectively.) Although hurting her was unintentional, Flame Princess decided to end things with Finn and just remain friends instead. Despite her rejection, Finn still loved her, and eventually fell into depression, wishing he could be with her again.

But that all changed after he met Pizza Princess.

Pizza Princess was the opposite of Flame Princess. She was patient and understanding, and didn't hold hurtful things too close to her heart. She was also a great companion and an excellent person to go for advice. But just like everyone else, she had flaws. (Flaws that made her even more perfect, in Finn's opinion.) She couldn't back off, or avoid an opportunity to adventure. These traits often got her into major trouble.

As the two hugged once more, Marceline stared at them from a distance, appearing rather bothered. She never had any companion that didn't abuse her or hurt her. Maybe it was her trouble to express emotions? She wasn't sure. Appearing as a rough female around the edges, she still was secretly very lonely. All she wanted was somebody to relate to.

But this wasn't anything Princess Bubblegum couldn't catch. Princess Bubblegum- or Bonnie, was Marceline's best friend. She knew exactly when Marceline was feeling down, even when Marceline never showed any emotion at all. Bonnie could sorta relate to Marceline, but unlike Marcy who wanted a boyfriend, the princess was much too busy running her kingdom then focus on any sort of committed relationship. After all, Princess Bubblegum had known Marceline for centuries, and knew exactly when Marceline needed advice.

"Hey, can you give me and Marce a moment?" Bonnie asked the rest. They all nodded, and walked outside of the kingdom to wait out there.

Bonnie walked towards her friend. "Feeling down again?" she asked. Marceline rolled her eyes and told the princess to leave her alone, but she knew it was hopeless. When Bonnibel was on to something, there was no way of talking her out of it.

"Look, Marceline, how about you start trying to meet more people? I mean, here you are feeling all lonely, and meanwhile there were tons of guys asking you out to the Candy Kingdom Ball last week, and you rejected all of them! Every single guy in Ooo wants to be your boyfriend!" Bonnibel replied. "Is there...someone else you'd wish to be with?"

Marceline began to blush a slight shade of pink. She was thinking about someone. She wasn't sure if she actually liked him, but she knew that the chances of seeing him again were completely impossible. She just kept thinking about him more and more lately, and she didn't know why. Was it hormones? No, it couldn't possibly be. She was over a millennium old. But whatever it was, she found it annoying. Did she think of him so much because she actually...liked him?

And this "he" was nobody other than her childhood friend Marshall Lee. The boy who protected her after Simon abandoned her. The boy who nearly sacrificed his life for her.

The only male who actually ever showed respect for her in her whole entire life.

"Bonnibel, I appreciate your help, but honestly, I'm completely fine!" Marceline snapped back. "Look, can we just change the subject, please? Talking about it makes it no better than it already is!"

The princess sighed, and dryly replied an "ok". As much as she wanted to help Marceline, Marceline just wasn't reasonable when it came to emotional topics. But wherever Marshall was, Marceline was determined to find him at all costs, even if she had to travel beyond Ooo to do so.

"Finally, you two!" Cake exclaimed as Princess Bubblegum and Marceline walked through the kingdoms exit. "Let's get going now! We're already behind on time as it is!"

"No need to be fiesty, Cake." Fionna chimmed in. "Come on, we're leaving now."

Cake rolled her eyes at Fionna, smiling. _Says the stubborn girl whom she always had to reason with._

"So, what exactly was this whole meet-up thing about?" Jake asked Pizza Princess, confused. "Yeah, why did you invite us all here?" Princess Bubblegum questioned Pizza Princess. The young princess sighed, and then turn around the face the group.

"If I tell you, please promise to not freak out..." Pizza Princess responded, shaking slightly. The gang nodded, and all fixed their eyes on her. The young princess drew back her breath deeply, and then hesitated before she began her sentence. Biting her lip, she then then blurted out, a very quite;

"We are under attack by counterparts..."

The whole group stared at her, perplexed and confused, as she continued her sentence... "I know, I know! It sounds crazy, but..."

Everyone then busted out into laughter (Excluding Finn and Marceline) As the laughter died down, Finn then stepped in, firmly stating he believed her. He then asked if anyone was with them, which to nobody responded. "Jake...come on...Peebles...Marceline?"

Marceline then looked up, almost too frantically, and shifted slightly. With everyone staring at her, confused by her unusual demonstration of uncomfortableness, she began shaking violently.

"Marceline...are you alrig-"

"I have to go!" She then dryly yelled, her voice cracking. She then spun around, and began flying in the opposite direction, away from the group. She heard Princess Bubblegum call out her name, but she ignored her. She kept flying forward, blinking back her tears.

**Unfinshed**


End file.
